


Sticking Point

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [148]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Sir? Are you still there?”“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’m – I’m here.”“Are you okay?”“You called me Jack.”





	Sticking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Cellophane Tape Day’ (27 May). Set after season 8, Threads.

“O’Neill.”

“Hi, sir.”

“Carter, everything okay?”

“Hm,” she answered lightly. “I have a question.”

“What makes you think I have the answer?”

“Something just tells me you do.”

He could virtually hear her smiling over the phone and he couldn’t help but grin himself. He threw his pen onto the desk and leaned back in his chair.

“OK. Try me.”

“Care to explain why my computer is covered in Scotch tape?”

“Ah,” he said. “That was Daniel’s idea.”

“Really?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “It was Teal’c’s.”

He heard her snort and he racked it up as another point in his favor, so he added, “You know Teal’c. He’s an old romantic at heart.”

“So, the message that’s currently stuck to the screen – was that also his idea?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Did you think it was romantic?”

“What, _‘My place. 2000 hours.’?_ Yeah, it’s real romantic, Jack.”

Her laugh traveled over the line but when it was followed by silence, he realized she was waiting on an answer – only the words wouldn’t come because all he could think about was how –

“Sir? Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’m – I’m here.”

“Are you okay?”

“You called me Jack.”

“I – what?”

“Just there – when you read the note. You called me Jack.”

“I did?”

“You did.”

“Oh.”

“You should try it more often. You know, if you want?”

“I think I’d like that,” she answered after a beat.

“So...” Jack hedged a few moments later when it became clear Sam wasn’t going to say anything else. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“The note.”

“Oh,” she chuckled lightly before she turned serious. “Well, it’s not exactly ‘roses are red’, but –”

“But you hate roses.”

“Yeah,” she admitted, “I do.”

“Sam, I –”

“It’s you,” she interrupted quickly. “The message I mean. It’s just... _you._ ”

He frowned in uncertainty. “And that’s a good thing?”

“It’s perfect,” she whispered.

“Sweet,” he nodded, even though Sam couldn’t see him. “So, I’ll see you later?”

“2000 hours?”

“Sounds... perfect.”

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation. “It does.”


End file.
